1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting structures, and particularly to a connecting member for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices are generally a combination of components or parts such as a cover, a main housing, a printed circuit board and so on, all screwed together. The assembly process, and particularly the use of screws, is troublesome. While the screws are usually made of metal, the housing and the cover are commonly made of plastic, and so the engagement between the dissimilar materials is not very secure or long lasting.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.